Parkside love
by ZeoRangerFiveRed
Summary: this is a story about to people who love eachother but dont know it yet
1. chapter 1 the first day

A/N so this is going to be an upcoming story that i will write and hopefully it will take off. I also want to add that i have to redo my own personal story that i will right because i screwed up on some major plot and every thing. But anyway i will start this story soon.

Also check out my channel Sx_Destroyer

This is the tale of the two people who dont realize that they love each other. But as time goes on they will.

Jaybull: Well today is the start of my freshman year of high school. I am so looking forward to this it will be awesome.

Beth: Oh man i really dont want to start my freshman year katie it will be so lame i will not know anyone there.

Katie: Oh beth it cant be that bad you never know there maybe some cute guys there.

Beth: Katie i already have a boyfriend his name is Leon.

Katie: Beth i dont think leon is right for you he does not even pay attention to you half of the time.

Beth: Katie stop i dont want to hear that from you.

Katie: Beth you need to wake up he does not even like you he has his heart elsewhere.

Beth: Katie enough i do not want to hear it if that is true then he will tell me in person.

Katie: Ok beth if that is how it is going to be then dont come crying to me when i was right.

Beth: Good because i was not going to anyway. God why did i even bother talking to her.

Leon: Beth we need to talk.

Beth: What is it babe?.

Leon: Well what katie said was true i do like someone else but the time we had was great i hope we can still be freinds

Beth: I understand leon it was awesome time just us against the world. Of course we can still be freinds.

Leon: Awesome beth i hope you find someone who can take my place in your heart.

A/N

wow this took a long time to write i have been thinking of adding some OC's to my story so i did hope you guys like because this is far from complete see you later guys

SxDestroyer


	2. chapter 2 the meeting

Beth: I hope you are right leon maybe i will.

Leon: I am sure you will beth just trust me you may be shocked on who it is.

Beth: What do you mean by that leon?.

Leon: Like i said beth you will see.

Jaybull: Oh man where is the first period classroom it has to be here somewhere.

Beth: Oh man i am going to be late for class where was the classroom again.

(Both Jay and Beth bump into each other)

Beth: Oh my god i am so sorry about that.

Jaybull: No no it's my fault here let me help you with that.

(Both look at each other and blush.)

Jaybull: Hi my name is Jay what is your name.

Beth: My name is Beth. Are you going to math class by chance?.

Jaybull: Yeah i am it is kind of hard to find the classroom any way.

Beth: Oh yeah for sure it is a big place.

Mrs Powers: Oh there you to are do you happen to hae math class right now?.

Jaybull: Yes we are do you happen to know where the classroom.

Beth: Yeah could you show us the way to the classroom.

Mrs Powers: Of course just follow me.

Jaybull: Ok thank you um may i ask for a name.

Mrs Powers: Oh sure my name is Mrs Powers i am your math teacher. What are your names.

Jaybull: Well my name is Jay it is nice to meet you mrs powers.

Beth: Yes it is nice to meet you my name is Beth.

Mrs Powers: Well please follow me to the class room.

(Both Jay and Beth follow the teacher to the classroom.)

Mrs Powers: Ok class to day we will be studying basic multiplication.

(All of a sudden an explsion and a scream for Aelita)

Mrs Powers: Stay here class i will check it out.

Leon: You ruthless heartless bastard.

Xzavier: Oh did i hurt aelita oh you poor baby.

Leon: I will make you pay for this (loud screaming and elemental powers appear.)

Xzavier: What the who are you.?

A/N oh boy guys looks like xzavier is in for it now what will happen find out in the next chapter


	3. The Big fight (12-27 06:55:33)

Leon: That does not matter because if i told you I would have to kill you.

Xzavier: Oh please like you could hit me.

Leon: (Rushes Xzavier and sends him flying)

Xzavier: Ahh (Slams into a wall) What are you.

Leon: My name does not concern you but mark my words mark them well you are going to suffer for what you did to Aelita!

Xzavier: i will not lose here to scum like you!.

Leon: And i wont let you hurt anyone else you heartless bastard Haaaa!

Xzavier: I will not fall to the likes of you!

A/N ok so i know i am leaving on a cliffhanger but i will be doing another story about Arcee and Jack form the transformers prime cartoon.


End file.
